


Five More Minutes

by larxenethefirefly



Series: hospital AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, That's it that's all you need to know, hanzo is a nurse and mccree is a paramedic, implied sex, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: Hanzo needs a break. Jesse is happy to comply.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This came as a result from watching too much ER with the roommate and a desire to write something about these two that wasn't my longfic. Also inspired by this art here: https://wontonnsfw.tumblr.com/post/170078835164/some-nurse-hanzo-paramedic-mccree-spending-their but not inspired by it. NSFW, fair warning. 
> 
> Written in an hour and not beta'd, but I also didn't want to chicken out and not post it. So, here's my application to the fandom- hope you enjoy!

It had been a rough forty eight hours.

Hanzo was supposed to be off long before this, but it seemed that whenever the holidays rolled around people lost their minds. It started with a four-car pile up, escalated with an apartment complex fire, and ended with someone getting mauled by their pet lion.

Hanzo didn’t even know people had pet lions.

The police were happy to find out, at least. Once the man was out of surgery and predicted for a full, if painful, recovery.

The empty examination room was a blessing on his overstimulated system. With a groan he collapsed on a bed, fumbled for the sheet, and passed out half-covered.

The ER doctors could survive without the head nurse for a while. 

\---

“Hanzo? Hanzo, darling, it’s time to wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” he replies, and promptly falls asleep again.

There’s a low chuckle, but he gets his requested five minutes. 

Hanzo wakes up with his mind clouded and sluggish, but a yell from outside the door has him bolting upright. The room is still unoccupied at first glance, but when he settles he realizes that someone has joined him, lounging in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to the bed.

“Jesse, I thought you were on call today,” Hanzo mutters, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I am,” his boyfriend replied, flipping idly through a pamphlet. “But it seems like everybody decided to come in yesterday, and I was only called out once to answer a call from an overly hysterical mother whose son fell off his bike. Gave him a bandaid and left. Charming little fellow- said he liked my hat.”

Hanzo snorted as he fumbled out of the sheets and practically fell into McCree’s arms. His limbs still hadn’t woken up yet. “Thought you weren’t allowed to wear it on shift anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t bring it with me. ‘Sides, they caught me as I was coming in for the day. I didn’t have time to put it away.”

Hanzo sighed and finally righted himself, swaying slightly before helping Jesse up. “How long have I been out?”

“About four hours? Or so I assumed. Whats-her-name is leaving soon, so I was sent to find you.”

“Her name’s Grace, Jesse.” Hanzo bit back a smile at the dismissing hand wave that followed; ever since the woman tried flirting with Hanzo back in the early days of his and Jesse’s relationship, his partner has had it out for the woman. Never mind the fact that Hanzo was only interested in men; as Jesse put it, it was the principal of the matter. “Did they say when they needed me?”

Jesse considered. “Not really, no. Angie was just asking, and I was starting my break, so I volunteered to fetch you.”

A sly smirk crossed Hanzo’s face. “Well then, no one will be missing us for some time.”

“Are you implying what I think you are?” Jesse asked, matching the grin on Hanzo’s face as his hands pulled Hanzo closer. “My my my, the head nurse and a paramedic caught canoodling in a spare bed. What will people say?”

“That’s the third time this week,” Hanzo replied, before pulling Jesse down for a kiss.

It was leisurely despite the desperate roaming of hands, wanting to make the moment last. It had been a week since they really had time to be together- between their demanding shifts and the madness that surrounded the holiday season, they were more often than not at work. Stolen minutes during breaks and fleeting looks and touches in passing weren’t enough to really satisfy the loneliness that existed without the other. If no one was looking for them here and now, they weren’t going to pass up the opportunity.

As they fumbled for the closest surface, Hanzo’s hands slid against the countertop and smacked against something metallic. Heavenly scents flooded the air and he pulled away from Jesse to stare at the uncovered tray of- was that curry?

“Figured you were hungry,” Jesse mumbled into the skin of Hanzo’s neck, undeterred at the distraction. “Picked it up from your favorite place on my way in. Hope you don’t mind- it’s been microwaved.”

Hanzo’s stomach rumbled, reminding him of how long it had been since he last ate. Fourteen? Thirteen hours? He remembered a stale granola bar at some point. But Jesse’s mouth on his throat and his own growing erection demanded a response, and it had been even longer since they had a moment alone. “Dessert first,” he replied, and promptly shoved his hands down Jesse’s pants.

Jesse groaned, nodded enthusiastically, and fell willingly back onto the bed.

It wasn’t the most glamorous sex- there was only so much room to maneuver, and they were still mindful of the bustling hospital on the other side of the door. But as Jesse writhed beneath him, hands gripping desperately and swearing as Hanzo sank onto him, he didn’t particularly care where they were or that anyone could walk in at any moment. He had missed this, missed the man beneath him, missed the sight of Jesse’s warm brown eyes and gentle hands and the feeling of safety that surrounded Hanzo whenever he was near. And as they reached their completion, panting and sticky and oh dear lord Hanzo needed to find some new scrubs immediately, he knew that it didn’t matter what life demanded of them. It would always end with the two of them together, right where they belonged.

There was a moment of silence as they collected themselves. Then Jesse moaned. “Jesus Christ, that was amazing. But please, get off, these beds are fucking uncomfortable.”

Hanzo chuckled, but slid off the bed and pulled some towels from under the sink to clean themselves off. Jesse accepted it with a thank you, and they quickly righted themselves before Hanzo fell onto the curry like a man possessed. Jesse merely cuddled Hanzo throughout, running his hands through Hanzo’s hair and talking idly about what had happened at home while Hanzo was dealing with patients.

The reminder of the normality that existed outside of the hospital was always something that served to ground Hanzo even during the worst of times. Now, it was peaceful, and only when the last of the curry was scraped from the bowl did Hanzo sigh and settle more snugly into Jesse’s arms, listening to Jesse recount meeting up with Genji for lunch.

He almost fell back asleep, but the door slid open before he could. “There you two are,” Angela announced. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“Give me enough coffee and the answer is yes,” he grunted, reluctantly sliding out of Jesse’s embrace. “Anything happen?”

Angela shook her head. “Nothing Grace couldn’t handle. I tried getting her to cover your shift, but her daughter is sick so she needs to be home.” Her smile was apologetic, and Hanzo only sighed to cover his brief irritation before turning back to Jesse.

“I’ll see you tonight?” he asked, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair.

Jesse caught his hand and kissed it. “Of course, sweetheart. Now go, be amazing.”

Hanzo squeezed his hand before letting it drop, turning to join Angela. He couldn’t help but turn at the doorway, though, seeing Jesse staring after him with a small, wistful smile.

“Think they can wait five more minutes?” Hanzo found himself asking.

Angela laughed. “Fine, five more minutes. But I will have Athena page you if you take too long.”

The door was already closed before she had finished talking.


End file.
